sistersprobefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Hidden Ruins
thumb|Serpentis LogoVorkommen: NullSec, Region Cloud Ring, vor allem Assilot Konstellation Erlaubte Schiffe: Sub-Capital Typ: Combat Site Deutscher Titel: Versteckte Ruinen Diese "Kampf Relic Site" Festering Ruins war lange Zeit eine Relic Signatur (bzw. Magnetometric), erst um den Rubicon Patch herum (2013/14) wurde sie zu den Kampfsignaturen verschoben. Es gibt jedoch weiterhin einige Behälter, die mit einem Relic Analyzer zu öffnen Vor dem Tor Erste Welle Meldung: Pirate Grave Robber: The ancient ruins in here are taken buddy. Leave now and maybe we'll let you go in one piece. *3 Battleships - Pirate Grave Robber (Core High Admiral) Das Beschleunigungstor kann erst nach Abschuss der drei Battleships benutzt werden. Terrace thumb|Hidden Ruins - TerracePopup: DED deep space scouts briefly explored this strange site and left behind a rather cryptic note. As far as you can tell some ancient ruins lie within, but who built them or what treasures might lie buried there are anyone's guess. '' '''Erste Welle' *1 Stasis Tower (Serpentis Stasis Tower) - web *1 Battleship - Serpentis Head Looter (Core Lord Admiral) *7-8 Battleships (Core Flotilla Admiral/Grand Admiral/LOrd Admiral/Vice Admiral) - tw. damp *3 Elite Cruiser (Corelum Guardian Chief Defender/Chief Infantry/Chief Protector/Chief Sentinel) *3-4 Destroyer (Corelior Artillery/Cannoneer/Sentinel) Zweite Welle - erscheint wenn der Serpentis Head Looter abgeschossen wird. Meldung: More pirates have appeared! *9-11 Battleships (Core Admiral/High Admiral) *6-8 Battlecruiser (Corelatis Captain/Captain Sentry/High Captain/Platoon Leader/Squad Leader) *3 Elite Frigates (Coreli Guardian Agent/Initiate/Spy) - web/scramble Es gibt zwei Beschleunigunstore, ein 30 km entferntes Gate to Portal links und ein ca 60 km entferntes Gate to Hall rechts oben. Portal thumb|Hidden Ruins - PortalPopup: Charred remains and debris litter the area. A confrontation between the pirate scavengers and rogue drones must have taken place some time in the past, as the empty drone bunkers and ruined pirate ship carcasses would indicate. '' Meldung: ''As you come out of acceleration you notice the resemblance of a space rift in the distance. Relay Commander: They've found the portal! Destroy them before they escape!! Erste Welle *2 Stasis Tower (Serpentis Stasis Tower) - web *1 Battleship - Core Relay Commander (Core Lord Admiral) *10-11 Battleships (Core Admiral/Flotilla Admiral/Grand Admiral/Lord Admiral) - tw. damp *3-4 Battlecruiser (Corelatis Captain Sentry/High Captain/Platoon Leader/Wing Leader) *3 Cruiser (Corelum Chief Defender/Chief Infantry/Chief Protector/Chief Sentinel) *3 Elite Frigate (Coreli Guardian Defender/Protector/Safeguard) Zweite Welle - erscheint wenn der Core Relay Commander angegriffen wird. Meldung: As the Relay Commander is attacked, he calls for backup! More hostile ships are incoming! *1 Battleship - Core Relay Commander (Core Lord Admiral) *6-7 Battleships (Core Admiral/High Admiral) *3-4 Elite Cruiser (Corelum Guardian Chief Protector/Chief Sentinel) *4 Elite Frigates (Coreli Guardian Agent/Initiate/Scout/Spy) - web/scramble Dritte Welle - erscheint wenn der zweite Core Relay Commander angegriffen wird. Meldung: As the Relay Commander is attacked, he calls for backup! More hostile ships are incoming! *9-10 Battleships (Core Admiral/Flotilla Admiral/High Admiral/Lord Admiral/Vice Admiral) ''- tw. damp'' *2 Battlecruiser (Corelatis Captain/Captain Sentry/Platoon Leader/Squad Leader) Es gibt ein Beschleunigungstor mit dem Namen Gate to Hall. Hall thumb|Hidden Ruins - HallPopup: A large force of drones has taken up residence in this area. They obviously benefit greatly from salvaging the remnants of the former inhabitants, which still litters this patch of space. A drone presence this large could not be formed without an abundance of raw materials. '' '''Erste Welle' *8 Drone Cruise Missile Batteries - Trigger *8-9 Battleships (Alvus Creator/Patriarch Alvus) *9 Elite Frigates (Strain Barracude/Devilfish/Hunter/Silverfish Alvi) Zweite Welle -'' wenn die Cruise Missile Batteries angegriffen werden'' Meldung: Drones have been deployed from the Drone Bunkers in responce to the attack on the sentry guns! *3 Battleships (Alvus Queen/Matriarch Alvus) *4 Battlecruiser (Crippler/Defeater/Enforcer/Siege Alvatis) *3-4 Elite Frigates (Strain Decimator/Render Alvi) - web/scramble Dritte Welle -'' wenn man beginnt, die Container zu knacken'' Meldung: Jonta Pitane: Well lookit what we got here. They stumbled right into our trap. And if we're lucky, they've managed to find something important in those ruins. Grab yer guns and take their loot boys! *1 Battleship - Jonta Pitane (Core Baron/Rear Admiral) *5-6 Battleships (Core Admiral/Flotilla Admiral/Lord Admiral/Vice Admiral) ''- tw. damp'' *3 Battlecruiser (Corelatis Captain/Captain Sentry/High Captain/Platoon Leader/Wing Leader) *3 Cruiser (Corelum Chief Defender/Chief Infantry/Chief Protector) Dieser Abschnitt hat 6 Container, die man mit einem Relic Analyzer öffnen kann. Während dem Analysieren kann eine Smartbombe entzünden: Meldung: Someone has triggered an ancient land mine near one of the debris pieces! All ships in the blast radius take damage! *6 Floating Debris Mögliche Beute *Gas Cloud Harvester (Tech 1. inkl Meta 1-4 Varianten) Es gibt ein Beschleunigungstor mit dem Namen "Gate of Sanctum" Sanctum thumb|Hidden Ruins - Sanctum Popup: The source of the drone infestation seems to lie in this deadspace pocket, located inside a fiery nebula. The extreme and hostile environment, accompanied by a very heavy drone presence, seems to have kept most of the looters away, as two fully intact ancient ruins would indicate. Hauptziel in diesem Abschnitt ist die Hive Mother. Um den eingehenden Schaden zu minimieren, sollte man jedoch zuerst alle anderen Schiffe und Geschütztürme ausschalten. Die Hive Mother repariert ihre Panzerung (Armor) sehr schnell - es sind 3 Damage-Dealer-Schiffe notwendig, um dieses Ziel zu "knacken". Erste Welle *1 Hive Mother (Sentry) *6 Tower Drone Sentry (Tower Sentry Drone III) *14-15 Battleships (Alvus Creator/Patriarch Alvus) *14-15 Elite Cruiser (Strain Atomizer/Bomber/Disintegrator/Nuker Alvum) Zweite Welle - wenn die Hive Mother noch ca. 66% Armor hat Meldung: The Drone Hive Mother has deployed Drone Cruise Missile Batteries along with more drone ships! *4 Drone Cruise Missile Batteries *10 Battleships (Alvus Queen/Matriarch Alvus) Dritte Welle - wenn die Hive Mother noch ca. 60% Struktur hat Meldung: Drones have emerged from the nearby bunkers to defend the Hive Mother! *4 Battleships (Alvus Queen/Matriarch Alvus) *4 Elite Cruiser (Strain Atomizer/Bomber/Disintegrator/Nuker Alvum) Vierte Welle - wenn die Hive Mother noch ca. 40% Struktur hat Meldung: Drones have emerged from the nearby bunkers to defend the Hive Mother! *4 Battleships (Alvus Queen/Matriarch Alvus) *3 Destroyer (Dismantler Alvior) Fünfte Welle - wenn die Hive Mother noch ca. 20% Struktur hat Meldung: Drones have emerged from the nearby bunkers to defend the Hive Mother! *4 Battleships (Alvus Ruler/Supreme Alvus Parasite) *4 Battlecruiser (Defeater/Exterminator/Siege Alvatis) Mit dem Abschuss der Hive Mother erscheint folgende Meldung: The Hive Mother has been eliminated, and the buzz of drone communications slowly calms down. Some drones machines may still be active, but at least their numbers will no longer be replenished by the frenzied replication process inside the Drone Mother. Der Container, den die Hive Mother hinterlässt, enthält ein 20th Tier Overseer's Personal Effects (Wert ca. 61 Mio ISK) und ein Tech2 Mindlink Implantat. Dieser Abschnitt hat 2 Container, die man mit einem Relic Analyzer öffnen kann. Beim Annähern oder während dem Analysieren kann eine recht heftige Smartbomb entzünden: Meldung: Huge bursts of energy and material spurt from the ancient ruins as someone approaches them. Some kind of ancient technology seems to have been put in place to protect the ruins. Your ship takes damage! *2 Ancient Ruins Mögliche Beute *Gas Cloud Harvester (Tech 1. inkl Meta 1-4 Varianten) Es gibt ein Beschleunigungstor zurück in den ersten Abschnitt Portal (Gate to Portal) Kategorie:Combat Site Kategorie:NullSec Kategorie:Serpentis